


Car Show? (Do Tell)

by Mistymay6886



Series: Repairing The Day [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Series, Slash, Sweet, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: Fitz freaks out to Jemma  about Mack, thinking that he just likes him as a friend. She thinks he's being an idiot on the subject (he is). Then he and Jemma go to the Car show with someone from work, who do you think they run into there?Part 2 of my “Repairing The Day Series, Won’t make sense if you don’t read part one first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   _*I own nothing but the random ideas in my head and two cats*_
> 
> Okay, so this is my _**attempt**_ at a _quick_ **short** story, I don’t know how that will go, but we’ll see. Here is chapter One, I should have this finished today (unless it runs away with me like anything else I try to write) _  
> _
> 
> _*Also, I have discovered that I have a thing for Punny, cheesy titles: I’d say I was sorry, but they make me laugh, so I’m really not_

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  _ Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz _

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

 

**{ _You know you are always the best part of my day, turbo_ }**

 

 

Fitz stared at Mack’s last text. They had been talking and texting for the last two weeks, ever since that first meeting, on what had turned from one of the worse, to quite possibly the best, day of his life.

 

Meeting Mack had been absolutely amazing. Not only was he, _insanely_ , gorgeous; he was also incredibly sweet, funny and smart too. _How_ was that even _possible?_ It almost didn’t seem fair. No one should be that perfect. It just set a rather unreasonable standard for kind of average, somewhat  boring, but very intelligent, if slightly awkward guys out there. It also leads to unfortunate, certainly one sided, _absolutely hopeless_ , crushes in said average, intelligent, awkward guys.

 

Especially when said crush kept saying things like **_that._**  

 

After that first meeting, Fitz had just been _flying_. He just couldn’t believe how great this guy was, how much they had in common. He’d kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, to see something to diminish how wonderful this guy seemed, but everything he’d learned about Mack had just made him like him more. He had to have a flaw, right? He couldn’t be _that_ perfect.

 

Now, looking, once again, at his phone and rereading the text one more - he’d stopped counting somewhere around twenty- time, he thinks he has it figured out. He has found Mack’s flaw: he is a total, complete, irrepressible, **_flirt_**.

 

“I’m telling you Jem; that has to be it. There’s simply no other explanation.”

 

“ _Or_ , you know, _maybe_ he just actually likes you and is _showing_ you that he’s interested.”

 

Fits scoffs, “Yeah, no way that’s it.”

 

“Why not? You’re a great guy, he’d be lucky to have you”

 

“Jem, you don’t know _, you haven’t seen this guy_! He is, _literally_ , the best looking person I have ever seen, like ever, anywhere. He is really tall and strong, and, god, his smile…”

 

Fitz sighs a bit, then continues

 

“And if it was just that, it probably wouldn’t be so bad. I mean, yeah, attractive is nice, but it’s easy enough to adjust to that after a bit. But Mack? Not only is he, **_mind numbingly,_** hot, but he is smart, and funny and was so sweet and caring. No one should be allowed to be that perfect, it’s just not fair to the rest of us” he finished, pouting slightly

 

Jemma rolled her eyes, “Fitz, _so are you_.”

 

He rolled his eyes back, shaking his head slightly,

 

“Not really, I mea-”

 

Jemma Cuts him off

 

“ _Yes **, Fitz** , you are_. You are smart and funny and cute. Plus, you are absolutely the sweetest guy I know. You are amazing and an absolute catch; any guy would be lucky to have you. _No one_ is too good for you or out of your league. I don’t care if he seems like the most perfect guy in the world, which, _obviously_ , you think he is, but even then. You are more than good enough for him, and if for some reason he doesn’t see that, then he is nowhere near as intelligent as you say.”

 

“Jem, thanks but I rea-”

 

She cuts him off again

 

“No, Fitz, no arguments on this. You are my best friend, No one is allowed to insult you, not even you” She finishes pointedly.

 

He forfeits the point; he can’t really argue with her when she gets like this.

 

 _Besides_ , this is an argument he is kind of okay losing; especially since, if he were to win it, it would _kind of_ prove that he was a loser.

 

He shook his head, trying to clear that confusing thought.

 

“It probably isn’t even relevant; I mean, he is probably like this with everyone. He **_was_** really friendly; it’s probably just part of his personality or something. He probably isn’t even interested in guys.” Fitz tried, changing the subject slightly

 

Jemma shrugs, she still thinks she’s right, but now that Fitz has at least stopped insulting himself, she’ll at least stop pushing so hard at it.  She read the texts though; he _has_ to be interested in Fitz. Even if he is the friendliest guy on the planet, and, _once again, to listen to Fitz, he is_ , she really doubts he talks like that with everyone. It wasn’t anything overt, but really, every other word had a flirty little twist to it, that couldn’t just be coincidence. 

 

Plus, he’d given Fitz a nickname. She supposed, Fitz could be right that he may not be interested in guys, but she kind of doubted that as well: no completely straight guy constantly complimented another guy or told them that they were the best part of their day.

 

They were distracted from their conversation when Shields head of security, Melinda May, came striding up. She was amazing; She was strong, cool and always collected. She had a bit of a temper, but she was great at keeping it in check. She usually seemed very serious, but she had a really great, dry, deadpan kind of humor that Jemma just found hilarious. Not only that, but she was really smart, and seemed to be able to do just about anything; She taught a self defense class, she had a motorcycle; she even had her pilots license!

 

Jemma kind of had had a bit of a crush on her ever since she had first started here. Unfortunately, she just didn’t really seem to see Jemma that way. Jemma tried to keep her little crush in check, but it didn’t always work.

 

“Hi, May!” she said, way too enthusiastically, then blushed

 

May raised an eyebrow at that, but smiled a bit

 

“Simmons, Fitz” She said, nodding to both of them

 

“How is it going on your guy’s project?”

 

“Oh, well, we had a bit of a rough patch, but it seems to all be working out. It should be up and running by the end of next week” Jemma chirped

 

“Good to hear, that’s even ahead of schedule, keep up the good work. You two are the best team we have.” She nodded

 

Jemma preened a bit

 

“Th-thank you May” Jemma said, shyly

 

She seemed to think a bit, then

 

“So, are you two busy tomorrow?”

 

“No, not at all, well, _I_ might be, but _Jemma_ is free I think” Fitz offered, trying to help

 

“Okay, well, I’ve kind of been seeing someone and she asked if she could meet some of my friends and, well, quite frankly, you two are about the only ones around here that don’t annoy the hell out of me. Would you guys come? It would really help me out.” She finished

 

Jemmas’ face fell

 

“Oh, uh, you know, I think we both actually are busy. _Remember,_ Jem? That _thing_ , with, with the thing, at, _uh,_ at the thing? _I think that’s tomorrow_. Sorry” He tried, apologetically

 

“No, it’s okay Fitz. I, I think that’s next week.” Jemma said, softly then, to May

 

“Yes, we’ll go with you. It would be lovely to meet her.” She said, putting on her best approximation of a smile

 

May, seemingly oblivious to Jemma’s disappointment, or too kind to point it out, nodded

 

“Okay, thanks, guys. I owe you, I’ll meet you there tomorrow at 10, I’ll send you directions. Thanks again, this will help me out a lot; I really like this girl.”

 

With that she turned and left.

 

Jemma sat down on one of the chairs in the lab. Fitz came over to her and put his arm around her

 

“Hey, Jem, I am _SO_ sorry; I know you really liked her.”

 

She sighed a bit, looking down at the ground

 

“It’s okay Fitz, I kind of knew she wasn’t really interested, if she was she would of said something by now, it just hurts a bit, you know?”

 

“We don’t have to go, you know? We could still get out of it, if you want”

 

She gave a kind of sad laugh, shaking her head

 

“What, that thing, with the thing, at the thing actually **_is_ ** tomorrow?”

 

Fitz laughed a bit

 

“Hey I tried okay!”

 

“ _God,_ you are the worse liar ever.”

 

“That is not my fault, she is terrifying! I should get credit for even trying to lie to her.”

 

Jemma laughed, a bit happier this time

 

“Yes, yes you do. Thank you for trying, no matter how bad of an attempt it really was”

 

“Anytime” he said with a reassuring smile

 

Jemma thought for a minute

 

 “It would be nice for her to be happy.”

 

“ _You_ deserve to be happy too” Fitz countered

 

Jemma nodded

 

“Yes, and I will be, eventually, but, if she really likes this girl, **_and_** if the girl really seems good enough for her, this might actually be a good thing.  I knew she wasn’t interested, but, you know, I just couldn’t give up on it.  I think, part of me just really wants her to be happy; she just always seems so alone. I think part of the reason I was so hung up on her is that I thought maybe I could help that, make it better for her.  If this girl can do that, then it’s okay; it really is.” She finished softly

 

“Okay, but if she upsets you again, I’ll get her.

 

Well, you know, I won’t like _fight_ her or anything, cause I’d never actually physically fight a woman, plus I’m pretty sure she could kill me in a second, but I could, like, hide her coffee in the morning and upload a virus to her computer or something.”

 

Jemma laughed

 

“Okay, thanks for looking out for me, Fitz”

 

“Anytime Jem”

 

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know my Mack is kind of OOC, but it's just how it kind of worked for the scene. He'll be his normal, smooth, cool, collected self in the next chapter. He's just freaking out for a second

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  _ Mack-Mack-Mack-Mack-Mack _

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  __

 “Man, _I can’t believe you sent that_ , you must be getting desperate” Daisy teases

Mack glares at her.

 

“ I know, Okay! I don’t think I could be any more obvious if I tried!”

 

They were getting everything ready to head over to the auto show. Mack had been so happy when Phil had actually let him work on Lola, Daisy didn’t think anything could get his mind off that car; _then_ he’d met this Fitz guy.

 

Mack had seemed just completely taken with him. He just went on and on ( _and on, and on_ ** _, and on_** _;_ she was thinking of getting a pair of the earplugs they used sometimes in the shop) about how amazing he was. He was a genius, he was funny, he was _so_ sweet and he babbled incessantly. He was so adorably, clumsily, charming. He was _So_ cute; he had curly, light brown, almost but not quite blonde hair and amazing blue eyes and he was kind of short but he had so much personality that you kind of didn’t really notice it. At this point, Daisy was pretty sure she could pick the guy out in a line up.

 

“ _Mack,_ ** _dude_** , why don’t you just flat out _ask him out_?”

 

“ _I Have!_ I invited him out for coffee, and to that new Star Wars movie, I even invited him to that soccer game last week, _and I don’t even like soccer_ , but I remembered him mentioning it!”

 

She snickered as Mack shook his head

 

“I just don’t know. I mean, I _thought_ he seemed interested, with the way he was acting, and blushing and stuff, but, I don’t know. Maybe that’s just how he is.” He said with a shrug

 

“Well, he does sound pretty dorky” she said, only partly joking.

 

He glared at her again, to no effect, as she continued

 

“I guess he _could_ just be a kind of bizarre, awkward mess around everyone. I kind of doubt it, though. Maybe he just doesn’t realize that you are actually asking him out on _dates_.”

 

“I don’t know, maybe he’s just trying to let me down gently, I’m sure he’d of picked up on it by now, he is a genius, you know…”

 

Daisy groaned, covering her face

 

Bobbi walked in,

 

“ _Bobbi, hi!_ How are you today, how is everything going, anything to talk about, any news anything.. _Anything at all_ , that doesn’t involve a blathering, awkward, adorable, genius, _please_ ” Daisy rushed, kind of manically

 

Bobbi seemed a bit startled but the flood of words, then it made sense; she’d had to listen to Mack too, after all. She laughed, while Mack still just kind of glared at them both

 

“You know, _It is my shop_ , I could fire both of you”

 

“No you can’t” they said dismissively, in unison,

 

He regretted ever introducing them and continued to glare

 

“I actually _did_ kind of have some news” she started

 

“So, I’ve been seeing someone, her name is Melinda. It, it really seems like it could _be something_ , you know?”

 

“That’s really great, Bobbi, I’m really happy for you” Mack said,

 

“Me too, that’s awesome” Daisy chimed in

 

“Well, the reason I told you today is you’ll get to meet her. She’s gonna meet me at the car show, and she’s bringing along some of her work friends as well.”

 

This surprised both of them

 

“ _Wow,_ meeting the friends already, this seems kind of serious?” Daisy inquired

 

“Yeah, um, I think it really could be. I hadn’t said anything yet because I didn’t want to jinx it or mess it up or anything; but _yeah_ , I really think it is.”

 

They were both happy for her; she hadn’t really dated too much since her and Lance’s divorce a few years back. Lance was perfectly happy, kind of bouncing from one pretty person to the next; this week he was in Vegas with a cocktail waitress he’d met in a bar the night before. But with Bobbi, it was kind of harder.

 

She’d go out some time, but nothing ever really seemed to develop too much. She just always seemed a bit too much for most people. It was really appealing _, at first_ , exciting and, honestly _, sexy as hell._ The only thing was, after a while, it just seemed like more than people could handle. Guy’s tended to be intimidated, because she could kick their ass and wasn’t about to act like she couldn’t. Women usually stayed around a bit longer, but, eventually, they seemed to just want someone a little less intense, a bit softer.

 

She sounded really excited about this one, though, almost bordering on giddy.

 

It was cute, and kind of terrifying…

 

  _Who could possibly get **Bobby** smiling like a love struck teenager?_

Daisy had to know

 

“ **Well,** _what are we waiting for,_ let’s get going, _I have_ to meet this girl. Anyone who can make you this happy and excited, I have to see for myself” Daisy declared.

 

Mack nodded in agreement

 

The three friends quickly gathered their things and headed out the door.

 

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _


	3. Chapter 3

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  _ Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz _

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

 

“This might be interesting; I’ve never been to a car show before”

 

Jemma said and they entered the fairgrounds where the show was being held, absently looking around, taking in all the unusual vehicles and booths that had been set up.

 

It really looked quite impressive; there were dozens of booths set up with various items, everything from snacks and drinks, tools and car parts, to random knick knacks and collector items. All around the perimeter there were vehicles parked in the grass; more kinds then they could ever even begin to name. It almost looked like they’d stepped back in time, all of the cars from different eras.

 

 Fitz strolled down a row, absently looking at some really striking, deep green old fashioned truck. Something about it seemed almost familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. Distantly he remembered seeing more and more unusual types of cars lately, people must have been coming into town for the show; maybe he’d seen it around somewhere. He put the thought out of his mind, focusing more on Jemma.

 

She had seemed okay with coming, though a bit down, still a bit upset over the news that May was in a relationship. He really felt for her, wanting to help her get over it. He’d asked her again this morning if she was sure she wanted to go, but she seemed determined to meet May’s new girlfriend, seemingly convinced that if the woman genuinely seemed to care about May, if she seemed to make her happy, she would be more okay with it.

 

He didn’t really see how seeing someone you had a crush on for over two years happy with someone else would make anything else better, but he supported her, regardless.

 

They wander down the rows of cars, passively looking at them, chatting about this and that, and keeping an eye out for May. They hadn’t really had a set meeting place, but she’d find them, they were sure of that; it _was_ _May_ , after all.

 

Jemma was in the middle of  recapping a part of an old detective movie that one of the cars from the 1940’s reminded her of, when Fitz’s gaze absently drifted over one of the cars, and he froze.

 

It was a beautiful, little red convertible; all smooth lines and curves. It was Lola, Mack’s friends car! The car that Mack was working on when he’d first met him. The car that he had boasted about finally getting to work on, that he had lied about a family emergency and closed his shop for. The car that Mack was getting ready for a classic car show- which is exactly where he was _right now._

 

Jemma, Finally noticing Fitz had fell out of step with her turned back to him, finding him somewhat frozen in a spot, staring at some kind of pretty red car.

 

“Fitz, what’s wrong? I was talking to thin air for, like two minutes, before I realized you weren’t there?”

 

He still seemed a bit frozen

 

She looked at the car again, it really was quite pretty, very unique looking, but it was Fitz, he was never really a car person, so, she was  just confused.

 

“That is a really beautiful car, isn’t it?”

 

“That’s Lola!” Fitz said, in shock

 

“What” she asked

 

Then her eyes widened, she remembered Fitz telling her about Mack telling him about the car, and teasing him about not having a name for his own car.

 

“ ** _Wait,_** so, that is the car that Mack was so obsessed with? The one he was getting ready for the show? **_This show!_** ”

 

She was getting excited; she really wanted to meet the guy that had Fitz so tied up.

 

She craned her neck, looking around trying to spot someone who looked like the description Fitz had given her of Mack.

 

“Well, come on, lets go find him!” She said excitedly

 

“What! No! I Can’t do that, I told him I wasn’t into cars, _like at all_ , he’ll probably think I’m stalking him or something! We need to leave” he said nervously

 

Jemma rolled her eyes

 

“Fitz, _we’re not leaving_ , we’re here for May, and you’re not going to go hide somewhere. What we **_are_** going to do is find him and I am going to find out if he is interested in you or not, once and for all. Now come on, or I will just find him myself and get the answers on my own.” She declared

 

“ _No, Jem, you can’t do that!_ Besides, you don’t even know him, how will you know it’s him?” he countered, somewhat desperately

 

Jemma rolled her eyes

 

“Fitz, I have been listening to you talk about him for the last two weeks almost nonstop. By now, I could probably pick the guy out of a line up. At night. In the fog. Now are you going to help me find him, act like an adult, and see where this is going to go? Or am I going to just have to go up to every tall, gorgeous, bald guy with a great smile and ask them if they think my best friend is cute? Because I have at least 30 pictures with you on my phone, _and I will do that_.” She finished, raising her eyebrow, daring him to doubt her.

 

He knew she’d do it, without a doubt.

 

He sighed in defeat, and put his hands up in mock surrender

 

“Okay, okay, fine. Just if we find him, please don’t do that”

 

“We’ll see” she answered, looping her arm through his, to keep him from running off

 

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _


	4. Chapter 4

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  _ Mack-Mack-Mack-Mack-Mack _

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

 

“ ** _Oh, wow_** , look at that”

 

Daisy gasped, gesturing to an incredible 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra; it was absolutely amazing and a deep, almost midnight blue. She hurried over to it, Mack following closely behind.

 

“ _Man, look at this thing! I bet it practically flies_!” She said, eyes wide,

 

“It is gorgeous, isn’t it? But Lola’s still better” Mack countered, with a slight smile.

 

They were having a great time at the show, both he and Daisy feeling like kids in a candy store. Daisy was rushing from one to the other like a kid on a sugar rush, seemingly having the time of her life. He was enjoying himself as well, though he hid his excitement a bit more.

It really was turning into a great day. As soon as they got there Bobbi had broke off from them going to find Melinda, leaving them to wander the grounds.

 

Mack looked up from what Daisy was still saying about the 66’ Cobra, and spotted Bobbi walking towards them with a very striking Asian woman.

 

She was quite beautiful; she looked like she had a bit of an edge.

 

 Dressed in nearly all black; fairly tall motorcycle boots with kind of faded, worn black jeans tucked into the tops. She had on a kind of beat up, pretty high quality looking, black leather jacket over a deep maroon top. This girl definitely didn’t look like she’d be intimidated _by anything_ ; that actually seemed pretty promising.

 

Mack gave a bit of a wave, placing his hand on Daisy’s arm to get her attention.

 

Daisy looked up, and her eyes widened and she gasped

 

**_“May!?”_ **

****

The other women looked as surprised to see her; she gave a bit of a laugh as Daisy barreled into her and grabbed her in a crushing hug.

 

“ ** _Oh, my god!_** _I haven’t seen you in years!”_ Daisy exclaimed excitedly pulling away slightly, but still keeping her arm around her.

 

“Hey, kid, it’s great to see you again, you look like you’re doing good” The women said fondly, giving her another little half hug

Daisy absolutely _beamed_

 

“ _Umm,_ you guys know each other?” Bobbi asked, a bit confused

 

Daisy nodded enthusiastically

 

“ _Yeah!_ May taught a free self defense class down at the youth center. I went all the time; she was really an amazing teacher. I kind of stopped going after I got my job with you at the garage, I didn’t really need the class anymore, and I kind of just wanted to get away from that area in general, but I really missed the class. I kept meaning to go back, but I just always seemed too busy.”

 

“You were always a great student, and so determined. I was pretty worried when you stopped showing up, I hoped everything was okay. I even asked around, trying to see what happened, but no one really knew where you had gone.  I’m so glad to know it got better for you.” She said warmly

 

“Yeah, I kind of just had to cut all my ties to everything there; I had to get away from all of the bad influences in my life. I’m really good now, though; I have a great job now, and really amazing friends, I’m really happy” Daisy said, happily, smiling at Mack and Bobbi.

 

_Bobbi?_

Her eyes widened

 

“Wait, _YOU’RE_ who Bobbi’s dating!”

 

She clapped a bit; practically bouncing she was so excited

 

“ ** _Oh my god_!** That is SO awesome! I couldn’t for the life of me figure out who could get to Bobbi like that; but that makes total sense. You’re both _cool, smoking hot, awesome, sexy, **badasses**_ **;** you’re perfect for each other!” she finished excitedly

 

Mack burst out laughing, the two women looking somewhere between embarrassed and flattered at the descriptions.

 

Mack started, still chuckling a bit

 

“Well, since I seem to be the odd man out here, I guess I’ll introduce myself. Hi, Alphonso Mackenzie, you can call me Mack, it’s nice to meet you”

 

Extending his hand to her, May took it in a firm hand shake

 

“It’s good to meet you, Mack, Bobbi’s told me a lot about you, and if you helped Skye, you’re okay in my book”

 

The name threw him for a second; he’d kind of forgot that when they’d first met Daisy had been going by a different name. She’d been trying to fit in with a kind of unusual group and, it seemed, was just trying to distance herself from her past.

 

 After she had adjusted, got settled down and started putting down roots, she’d started going by her real name again. He’d never pushed her on it, figuring she had her own reasons.

 

“Actually, it’s Daisy now, I kind of went back to my real name, figured I was done trying to pretend to be someone else, you know?” she explained to May

 

“Good to hear _, Daisy_.”

 

She said with a smile.

 

“Hey, so how did you guys meet anyways?” Daisy asked, intrigued

 

Bobbi laughed and gave a beautiful smile

 

“I decided to try out her self defense class; I kind of almost kicked her ass”

 

May smiled and put her arm around Bobbie

 

“Yeah, _you kind of did,_ but just **_once_**. I wasn’t expecting that, I got you the next time” May insisted

 

“I let you win” Bobbi countered

 

May snorted

 

“ ** _No you didn’t!”_**

 

“Uh, huh I did. I didn’t want to show you up in your own class, after all, _well, **again**_ ”

 

“Hey! You _did **NOT**_ show me up; you just caught me off guard”

 

“Yeah, okay, keep telling yourself that”

 

They began to talk amongst themselves with Daisy interjecting and catching up with May on the last few years

 

Mack was about to comment on something, when his eye’s caught on a curly haired guy a bit of a ways away, going into a small tented area for guests to rest. It had some tables and benches with a few snack stands nearby. He was talking to a pretty women, who had his arm linked with hers, using the other hand to gesture wildly

 

He vaguely recognized the woman as Jemma, his best friend; he’d showed Mack a picture of her at one point when they’d been talking. He knew that she was Fitz’s best friend, and adopted sister.

 

Mack’s brain kind of stalled

 

 _That was Fitz_ , he was _here_ , at the show? What was going on?

 

He decided to find out

 

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

 


	5. Chapter 5

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  _ Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz _

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

 

“Hey, turbo...and here I thought you said cars weren’t your thing?”

 

Fitz froze in his tracks, heart jumping just a bit. He turns slowly to see Mack coming up to him and Jem. Oh, god, what was he going to do?

 

_Okay, be cool..._

 

_Yeah, that'll work..._

 

Mack smiled giving a  slight wave and, damn, Fitz had kind of hoped he had just kind of built the guy up in his mind; remembering him as better looking than he actually was, but he hadn’t, if anything, he looked even better then he remembered.

 

“Hi, Mack! Uh, well, they really aren’t but a friend from work wanted to come and she wanted some people to come with her, and well, she is kind of scary and so she doesn’t have a lot of people she could invite, and even less that she actually likes spending time with, and so I came and I didn’t even know what I was agreeing to go to cause I wasn’t really paying total attention when she was telling me and so I think if she told me I missed it.

 

And I couldn’t really ask her to repeat herself, cause, you know, like I said, she’s really kind of scary. So I just showed up and I just realized this was the car show you were telling me about when I saw Lola over, uh, th- that way somewhere, and, uh..” he kind of trailed off when Mack started laughing, slipping his arm around Fitz shoulder for support.

 

He leaned in a bit, giving him a bit of a hug

 

Fitz blushed bright red and forgot how to breathe

 

“So, uh, h-how has the show been so far, there seem to be some really great cars here. Well, not that I’d really know, but, you know, they look really cool.”

 

Mack smiles at his, he keeps his arm around Fitz’s shoulders, not that he’s trying to get him to move it, like, **_at all_**.

 

“It’s been really good, there are some really amazing cars here; Lola’s still the best though” Mack insisted

 

Fitz laughed a bit

 

“You just think that because you got to work on it”

 

“No, I think that because it’s the truth” Mack insisted

 

“Oh, the-”

 

Jemma cleared her throat, cutting him off

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just introduce myself then. _Hi, Mack_ , I’m Jemma, Fitz has told me all about you”

 

_Oh, crap! He’d totally forgot she was there!_

Mack smiled,

 

“Hey, it’s really nice to meet you too.”

 

He still hadn’t moved his arm

 

_Hmm…._

_“_ You know, I figured Fitz was exaggerating when he said how handsome you where, but now, if anything, he downplayed it” she said with a flirty smile.

 

_What the **hell** was she doing!!_

Fitz gave her a look that clearly said as much, but she ignored it

 

“Uh, thanks? That’s nice of you to say. He said I was handsome?” Mack questioned hopefully

 

“Oh yeah, _several times_ ”

 

Now Fitz looked like he may be on the verge of hyperventilating

 

_Best friend/sister or not, he was leaving her here at the fairgrounds; she could find her own ride home, **the traitor**._

“So, Mack, are you single? Do you want to go out for coffee or drinks sometime?” she says, invitingly

 

Okay, now he was just confused.

 

  _Jemma had no interest in guys **whatsoever** ;_

 

What the hell was she playing at?

 

Mack looked shocked, and maybe a bit uncomfortable

 

“Uh, no, thank you? Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re really not my type”

 

This got Fitz’s attention

 

“ _Wait_ , why, what’s wrong with her? Jemma’s great! She is _absolutely brilliant_. One of the best scientists in her field. Plus she is really funny and pretty. She is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. _She’s even English and has a really cool accent_! What could possibly be wrong with her?”

 

_What the hell is wrong with me? why the hell am I trying to set my **very** Male crush up with my **VERY** gay best friend/Sister? How is this my life!?_

 

The other two seemed as confused by what he said as he was, both just staring at him, with oddly similar expressions

 

Mack shakes his head, with a bit of a smile

 

“Well, I’m sure she is all those things, And I’d ask her out in a heartbeat; if I was attracted to women,”

 

Mack shrugged

 

“But I’m not, so, like I said: not really my type”

 

“Well, _I am_ attracted to women, let me tell you, you’re _really_ missing out!” Jemma commented cheekily

 

Mack burst out laughing at that he was still a bit confused as to why she was messing with him, but if she wasn’t hitting on him because she was interested, then why was she?

 

“You didn’t answer my first question though, Mack, are you single”

 

She asked, eyes widening a bit

 

_Oh, that’s what this was_

Mack smiled

 

“Well, yeah, _actually I am_.”

 

Wait, really? So he was single and he was interested in guys, Fitz might actually have a chance?

 

He brightened a bit

 

Though I am kind of _really_ interested in someone.”

 

Fitz’s face fell a bit at that. Oh, of course he’d be interested in someone

 

“Oh really, well, that is fascinating, Mack, and it was really great to meet you, but I need to go find my other friend. Why don’t you guys just hang out a bit and catch up, I know with Fitz being so busy at work you guys haven’t had a chance to spend time together in person. Have fun boys”

 

And with that she Made a hasty retreat, trying to weave around a bit incase Fitz chickened out and tried to follow her. She doubted Mack would let him though; he’d picked up pretty quickly on what she had been trying to do. Maybe he was smart enough for her Fitz.

 

She laughed to herself, quickly turning a corner…

 

and slammed full force right into another person, nearly knocking both of them to the ground. They would of both ended up on the ground had the other person not possessed quick reflexes and caught her, keeping them both upright.

 

“Ow! Hey watch where you’re going” the other girl snapped then looked up

 

_Oh, wow…_

She was absolutely astonishing, probably the prettiest woman Jemma had ever seen

 

She had chestnut brown hair that fell in kind of rumpled waves just a bit past her chin. Pretty soft features, and the darkest, most beautiful brown eyes, she had ever seen.

 

“Oh, I, I am SO sorry, I really didn’t mean to do that, are you quite all right?” Jemma asked, concerned

 

The woman stared at her for a moment then smiled,

 

“No problem, I’m good, hell of a lot tougher than that. What about you?”

 

“Oh, I’m okay, I am so dreadfully sorry, I’m not usually the clumsy type, I was just rather in a hurry, sorry again” Jemma said again, flustered

 

The other woman shook her head,

 

“No, it’s fine, really. Cool accent, by the way”

 

“Umm, th-thank you” Jemma stammered, blushing a bit

 

“I’m Daisy, by the way.”

 

“ _Jemma_ ” she said, it coming out a bit breathless

 

So _, Jemma_ , are you usually in the habit of sweeping girls off their feet, or am I just special?” She asked boldly

 

Jemma gave a truly embarrassing giggle and blushed bright red

 

“Umm, tha- that’s quite. No, I’m a... That is not fair, that is such a line. That should _not work at all_ ”

 

“So, you’re saying it did work?” Daisy asked

 

“I- I did not say that”

 

“But it kind of did, right?”

 

Jemma just kind of shook her head, but she couldn’t really keep from smiling a bit.

 

“Look, I’ll be honest: you are incredibly cute and seem really sweet, and I think your accent is _absolutely adorable_. How about we just walk around the show a bit, take in some of the sights and get to know each other. Then, maybe, if you want, you can give me your number? Would that be okay?”

 

“ _Yeah,_ that, that sounds like it would _be lovely_ ” Jemma sighed happily

 

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

##  _ Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz-Fitz _

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

 

“So, this guy you’re interested in, what’s he like” Fitz asked, nervously

 

Mack smiled as they began to walk in no particular direction, just wandering. He slipped him arm around Fitz’s shoulders again, they just seemed to fit together so perfectly like that

 

“Well, he is really cute; I’ve been driving my friends crazy talking about him. He has really beautiful blue eyes and a wonderful smile. When he gets really excited about something his eyes look even brighter. His face is just so expressive, you know? Like you can see every emotion he has going across his face, he seems so open and honest. He has really curly, _really_ _soft_ looking hair that just seems to be a mix of blonde, brown and even a bit of red in the right light. He _is_ a bit short, but you just kind of don’t notice it because he just seems to take up _so much_ space; he just has _so much personality_ ”

 

Fitz’s hope was falling fast, the guy seemed too good; he couldn’t compete with someone like that.

 

“He’ll get rambling on a subject and he just can’t seem to stop; seemingly talking too fast for even him to keep up with it. And he gets SO excited about the funniest little things. Going on random explanations on things and their histories. I can’t even figure out how he _gets_ to some of the subjects, but it’s so entertaining, I don’t really mind”

 

 **_Wait_ ** _, this was sounding a bit familiar_

“And he is the smartest person I’ve ever met; genius doesn’t even begin to describe it he seems to know _everything_! And he knows the most random facts about the most random things, and will just start randomly lecturing about things. Somehow, though, it doesn’t really come out as condescending or anything like that; he’s not showing off or trying to impress people. He just seems so _excited by everything_ _that he just can’t help sharing._ It is so endearing, I really haven’t been able to stop thinking about him for the last two weeks”

 

Mack moved his hand down from where it was resting on Fitz’s arm, down to his hand interlacing their fingers, still walking slowly

 

“The only thing is, _man,_ guy is an actual genius, but he just doesn’t seem to be able to _take a hint_!” he laughed a bit

 

“Wh-what do you mean” Fitz asked, cautiously,

 

“ ** _Well,_** like I really thought he was interested too when we first met, he really seemed to be. He was stuttering and blushing and it was just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen”

 

 ** _“It was?”_** Fitz asked, eyes wide

 

“Yeah, it was, he was just so animated and so full of energy, it was just delightful. I even did the really cheesy thing where you write your number on their hand, like how much more obvious could it be?”

 

“Well, uh, maybe he just really didn’t want to read too much into it?”

 

“ _You think_? I really thought I’d been pretty obvious; _I flirted constantly_ , **_shamelessly_** , My friends thought it was hilarious”

 

“Well, I mean, some people are just like that, you know. And sometimes you could misinterpret things like that and it’s just part of someone’s personality and then you end up messing everything up.”

 

Mack nodded thoughtfully, and squeezed his hand a bit

 

“Mmm, I guess I get that. That’s never  really been me though, I don’t really do the whole flirting/pick up lines kind of thing”

 

“Y-yo- you don’t” Fitz asked, shocked

 

Mack shook his head

 

“No, not at all. I usually just let things happen naturally, try not to push and see where it goes. But, _man,_ I met this guy and;

 

He stopped walking tugging at their joined hands to turn Fitz a bit so they were facing each other

 

“it just kind of threw me for a loop”

 

He reached up with his other hand and brushed a bit of Fitz’s hair behind his ear and letting it rest on his cheek

 

“You know?” he said softly

 

“Yeah, I, uh, I know the feeling” Fitz answered

 

Then he put his hand, nervously, on Mack’s shoulder, leaned up on his tip toes, _and kissed him_

Mack froze for a second, then began to kiss him back, softly, running his hands through Fitz’s hair, which, he realized, was even softer than he had imagined.

 

He pulled Fitz closer, letting go of his hand and winding his arm around his waist, holding on tight.

 

They finally parted when they needed air, both breathless. But still staying barely a hairsbreadth away

 

Fitz pulled him close for a moment, and they just stood for a moment, trying to get their bearings

 

“ ** _Wow_** ” Fitz said, softly

 

Mack gave a bit of a laugh and nodded

 

“ _Yeah, wow_ ” he said gently

 

He slid his hand down Fitz’s arm again, intertwining their fingers; he brought their joined hands up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to Fitz’s hand.

 

“Come on, let’s go find our friends” he said warmly, leading them both back out into the more crowded area of the fairgrounds, Mack’s arm still around his waist, Fitz’s head leaning against his shoulder

 

_What an Amazing day_

##  _ *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how does this seem to be shaping up so far?  
> I really don't know where half of the stuff is coming from - I'm still baffled that my first story was set around an auto repair shop type thing when I, _literally,_ have no clue about anything even _slightly_ pertaining to that kinda thing- But I am really liking it.
> 
>  
> 
> *** _Okay, so here's the thing:_  
>  I know I said I have a lot of ideas for this series- and I _Do_ ; but right after I wrote the first part I started another Series, and, well, I can already tell it's going to run away with my mind for, probably, quite a while.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd honestly, _seriously_ considered just removing the series tag from the first part and just picking it up later, but I really didn't want to do that, because I love all the places I can go with this, and really adore how the characters are coming together ( I don't know where some of them are _coming from,_ but I'm glad the showed up).
> 
> This story I pretty much threw together in 1/2 a day, but I really love how it turned out. I'd really wanted to do the Car show thing, pretty much as soon as I ended the first story, but, well, like I said, _I got distracted._
> 
> I really hope you guys like this, and there will be a lot more, it just may take a bit for me to come back to it, sorry:)  
> Anyways, what did you think?


End file.
